Many devices and systems have been proposed to aid in the efficiency and speed of reading, with the object being that of training the eyes or perception to encompass a large area of print at a rapid rate. Many of these systems, however, require individual instruction or complex and expensive devices. It would be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive device and method to make such training available to a larger segment of the population.